Harrison Wells (Earth-RSR)
Flash, 'also known as '''Harrison Wells, '''is a member of the Avengers of Earth-RSR. He is a speedster, which means that he can run extremely fast. Harrison is at first a rebellious man, who is accused of multiple vandalism, but then, he is pardoned by the government, but in turn, he is forced to participate in Anthony Stark's "Project: Meta". The result is the power of being extremely fast-moving while having enhanced durability and limitless stamina. Harrison also later joins the Avengers, in order to show the Russians that their "Winter Guard" isn't the only hero group from a superpower. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Harrison's past life, as he kept it secret at all times. However, Harrison only told people that he was born in Chicago. He, however, was always known as a rebellious kid and very mischieveous, as well as annoying. In school, he was reported to has always been in detention and had nearly got out of his school. His scores are known to be very bad at times, but he advanced at times, as well. Vandalism At some point, Harrison grew up to be a young man, who still exhibited his bad attitude. He became a vandalizer in his town, and he always escape the authorities. Harrison also escaped home from his parents in order to "spread his mischief". However, luckily, at one point, Harrison Wells, 25 years old, is caught by local authorities and was imprisoned for 3 years due to several crimes, even other than vandalizing. Project: Meta and Flash In World War 3, when the US government discovered the existence of a superhero group from Russia called "Winter Guard", that is used to win the third world war. The US government allowed Tony Stark, currently abandoning his hero persona, "Iron Man", to start "Project: Meta", in order to give a certain amount of people powers and assemble them in a group named "Avengers" to even the odds. Harrison is one of the subjects used in Project: Meta after he was pardoned. However, Harrison is proved to be a hard member to accept in Project: Meta by Ray Palmer, but not for Tony Stark, who thinks that Harrison can change after he gained powers. And after a lot of experimentation, Harrison gained a mad power, which is the power to run very fast at impossible speeds. After some long considerations, Harrison joined the "Avengers", and his personality slowly reverted to a more... Mature version... Personality Harrison is a type of person who seems to exhibit an attitude akin to those of, either a child or immature teenage. He is an irritating person that always cracks a joke and taunt people. While so, Wells is known to be humorous and positive-thinking, but mischieveous. He is also a rebellious person, but he holds responsibility inside after becoming the Flash. Also, after becoming Flash, sometimes his personality is a bit "positive". Powers and Abilities Harrison's main power is having the ability to run at blinding speeds. While so, the experimentation on him also gave him a "speed physiology" that allows him to be resistant to impacts while maintaining stamina over a large amount of time, potentially limitless. Even it has been theorized that Harrison can run faster than light, or break the sound barrier. *'Superhuman Speed: 'The main power that makes Harrison the Flash, as well as other Flashes in the Multiverse. Harrison is able to run at impossible speeds, with his default speed being Mach 0.5, and his maximum speed hasn't been uncovered yet. Palmer theorized that the Flash can run so fast he can outrun light or break the sound barrier. Do note that Palmer is a smart person, and he knows what is he talking about. When Harrison runs, there are trails of electricity blazing behind his running tracks. These electricity may not harm people, but it surely damages things that are powered by electricity, such as generator. Harrison is also fast enough to create a small hurricane by running around in a circular motion, or even fly by turning around fastly to make a "helicopter" motion. *'Enhanced Durability: '''The speed physiology of Harrison allows him to be resistant to impacts and can be more durable than normal humans. He can survive being crashed by a car, or even a bus, a steel wall, or even punches or blows that would normally knock-out a '''metahuman. *'''Virtually Limitless Stamina: '''Flash is extremely energized after Project: Meta, and this caused his body to not generate any fatigue toxins, and eliminate all of them if there are still any of the toxins inside Wells' body. This allows Flash to run as fast as he can, without tiring. He is even theorized to be able to do activities so long that it may last around a month or a year and a half. Trivia *Harrison Wells is the only DC-related character to be in the Avengers. *His design is based on the Earth-2 Flash, Jason Garrick. However, the costume used is the suit used before Garrick donned the "classical" suit that has the winged helmet. *Unlike the mainstream "Flashes", Harrison does not draw power from the Speedforce to achieve superhuman speed. In fact, the Speedforce does not exist in Earth-RSR. This somehow makes him similar to Quicksilver in terms of power gaining. Category:Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Versions of Flash Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Americans (Earth-RSR)